


Can I borrow your heart?

by neo_pixie



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Actors, Alternate Universe - College/University, Eventual Smut, First Love, Happy Ending, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Some Humor, Strangers to Lovers, Theatre, a lot of kisses, classmates to lovers, markhyuck, night club, self discovery, some angst (denial of feelings)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:34:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 15,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28392477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neo_pixie/pseuds/neo_pixie
Summary: They study in the same Drama School, but never coincide in any class because of their age gap: Donghyuck is in his second year whereas Mark is in his fourth, the last course before graduation.As inescapable as destiny is, they accidentally meet in the middle of the cafeteria just to work together in the Christmas show of their college a couple of days after the incident.And that's how the magic starts.
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan & Mark Lee, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Comments: 28
Kudos: 164





	1. first meeting

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back writing 🥺 this plot has been running in my head for weeks and now that i have free time during the winter break, I'll write it for u!! it's going to be a short story (like FIRST MOVE), not more than 10 chapters for sure.
> 
> anyway– please leave your kudos and share it if you liked it, and most important: stay safe♡

"Greetings, kids" teacher Suh says with a sincere smile.

It's Monday, first week of November, 8 in the morning and two tired guys take a seat at the back of the big class. The brunette one, Renjun, is the first one to yawn uncontrollably while the rest of the students enter in the class, looking slightly more fresh and rested than they both.

"I told you not to stay up last night" the red haired one, Donghyuck, murmurs, resting his cheek on his hand.

"I wanted to beat your ass" the petite guy responds, who's also Hyuck's roommate, referring to the videogame they were playing last night until 3AM. "You're just mad because I did it."

The tanned boy chuckles. "Enjoy victory for once."

Johnny Suh, their Interpretation teacher, starts explaining today's lesson, but the two friends can't stop gossiping in the back with that secret talent of talking so low that anyone else can listen to them. "I can't believe how hot he is. I'm sure he fucks good."

Renjun frowns and gives him an elbow, not believing the inappropriate comment he just heard this early in the morning. "He's like 30, bro."

"And?" I'm almost 21" Donghyuck shrugs.

"Shut up, I think he's even married."

"Well, I'm not jealous" and with that, the two have to hold their laugh and pretend they are paying attention.

Donghyuck and Renjun are friends since high school, and the moment Hyuck announced he was gay, around 14, Renjun was the only one who fully supported him. Since then, they're like a pack, inseparable, one comes with the other, similar to what brothers feel like. When it came to deciding which university they should go, they were extremely happy to share the same passion for acting, so each of them found a part-time job to pay their current apartment in Seoul, close to the Campus.

They have other friends, of course, but they're best friends and no one can't deny that.

~ ~ ~

"I can't wait for Christmas! This year is going to be awesome, I can feel it" Mina says, brushing her long hair in front of the restroom's mirror.

Yeri drinks her canned coffee while looking at her with amusement. "You say the same thing every year."

"Well, and I'm always right!" the other girl answers, now tickling her jersey correctly inside her jeans.

Mark sighs loudly from the door, waiting for his two friends. He knows that in a Drama School everyone is very open-minded and that nothing happens if he goes into the 'girls bathroom', but the black haired still prefers to be respectful and stays next to the frame of the open door. "Mina c'mon, you look fine, can we go now? The break lasts only half an hour and we already spent 5 minutes here."

"You need to stop controlling the time, life is more than five minutes!" the girl says, washing her hands to quickly splashing some of the water above Mark's grumpy face. Yeri almost chokes on her drink, laughing out loud while seeing her two friends running around the hall like two kids.

The three met here, in the Drama School, and become friends practically at first conversation. Even if they are quite different in general (Mina, outgoing and popular; Yeri, brilliant and quiet; and Mark, nerdy and funny), they form a very unique friendship together.

Now, the boy is chasing after Mina for soaking his face and part of his coat, the two out of breath not only because of running but also laughing. She arrives at the cafeteria and got lost among the jumbling crowd there.

Poor Mark who didn't expect that much people and couldn't slow down his speedy steps on time. He bumps into a smaller figure, simply a couple of centimetres shorter, and a groan of annoyance is heard: Mark has just spilt all the food on their tray on top of the person. So he does the only thing he knows at the moment: panic a bit.

"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry, for real, it wasn't my intention to–" he starts apologizing but the person cuts him off with their words.

"It's ok, calm down" the figure raise their head and the taller discovers a beautiful boy in front of them. Ridiculously beautiful for such an awkward moment like this. Round hazel eyes, delicate makeup, ginger and fluffy hair and a cute facial expression. It is indeed Lee Donghyuck, but Mark still doesn't know who is he. And Hyuck also unknew the existence of Mark Lee until now.

The honey eyes of this guy are glued to Mark's dark one and, after a couple of seconds of unfamiliar silence in the place, he speaks. "I guess you should at least pay me a new lunch, don't you think?"

Mark feels a few curious students looking at them, but the moment he nods and holds the guy's tray, they come back to their previous dialogues and the cafeteria is full again with its usual hustle and bustle. "I have clean clothes in my locker if you don't want to go through Monday with a dirty hoodie" Marks says with a shy smile, pointing with his eyes the stains in the boy's purple sweatshirt.

Fortunately, the red haired smiles back. "That would be cool, yeah."

"Cool" the raven haired repeats, sensing the tension around them turning loose and relaxed.

After getting a new orange juice and a cheese sandwich, the two boys walk to the upper floor where the 4th year students have their locker room. Donghyuck, giving the last bite to the sandwich, widen his already big eyes. "You're an oldie?"

Mark chuckles and turns his face to look at him. "I'd rather be called 'senior', but yes, I am. What about you?"

The shorter lets out a guffaw. "I'm in my second year!"

"Oh, you still have a lot to learn" Mark says, opening the room.

"Is it difficult?" Hyuck asks, enjoying the stranger company.

The taller thinks before answering, trying his best to make a good impression. "Every course is harder but you'll also be smarter."

The younger rolls his eyes, finishing his juice and throwing the carton to the bin next to the door. "You talk so adultly, ugh."

Mark smiles at how adorable this guy is. That's weird, he thinks, because he has never felt like that with any other male human being. "How is it that I've never seen you before?" he says in a gentle voice, in front of his locker and searching for the key.

Hyuck sits in the bench there. "I don't know, maybe it's because I skip a lot of classes" his eyes follow every single move the older makes, already looking for some piece of cloth to lend him.

"And why is that?" Mark asks, offering a dark blue and clean sweatshirt with some stylish typography on the back.

The younger stands up, taking off his stained one and being left in just a white t-shirt. "Can't I?" he smirks, teasing the older.

Mark notices for the first how close they are, and it is obvious how his pale cheeks blush, heating up. "You can do whatever you cant, I'm not your mother" he laughs nervously, taking a step away from the other so he has enough space to change into the new item. 

When Donghyuck is already wearing the new blue hoodie, a little bit too big for him but still comfortable, he looks up at the older again. "Who are you, then?"

"I'm Mark" he says, too simple but actually doesn't know what else to add.

The tanned boy frowns. "Mark? That's a foreign name, isn't it?"

The older sighs, not the first time someone talks about that detail. "Well, I was born in Canada. My korean name is Minhyung, if you are more comfortable with that" he turns to close his locker.

The smaller boy nods energetically with a fond smile, his dirty article of clothing upon his shoulder, which he's going to keep inside his backpack right after he arrives at class, and hands in the oversize new hoodie's pockets. "Ok, Minhyung! I'm Donghyuck."

"Nice to meet you, Donghyuck" they walk to the exit and he closes the door again.

They stare at each other for some seconds that seem infinite. There, in the middle of the hall, nobody around. Now that he's concentrated on the older's features, he can see how handsome he is. Pretty, kind and awkward is all Hyuck has figured out about Mark in the few minutes they've been together. 

"So, are you sure I can borrow your hoodie?" the younger asks, very grateful of this generous gesture of Minhyung.

"I mean, I guess you will give it back to me one day, right?" the other giggles softly.

Donghyuck twists around himself, full of happiness for some reason. "Who knows, maybe I'll steal it forever."

Mark is about to answer when the bell noise attacks their conversation, informing them that classes are at the point to continue after the lunch break.

"See you around, Minhyung!" he takes the way to his class with a mischievous smile, the hoodie too big for him almost looking like a winter dress upon his ripped jeans.

The raven haired can't do anything else than looking with sparkling eyes at the cute figure getting away in the distance, not even realising his classmates are already getting into class while he's still standing in the middle of the hall.

"See you, Donghyuck".


	2. what if we practice together

Days go by and neither of them can't see to find the appropriate moment to meet again.

Hyuck suffers every day Renjun's jokes about how 'someone who doesn't find you attractive would never lend anything', and with 'attractive' Donghyuck knows his friend actually means 'fuckable', their conversations carrying louder to the point of a little quarrel in their dorm this morning because the ginger guy hasn't thought about Mark in any way more than a cute senior to whom he needs to give his item of clothing back.

Cute and sweet, he may add, but nothing more!

"Why are you acting like that?" the brunette asks, the two walking to their next class; the second to last for today. "You aren't likely to feel shy when it comes to boys."

"I am not shy!" Donghyuck protests, somehow regretting attending to class today because he just want to be calm. "It's just that I don't think he would be comfortable with us talking about him like that, you know?"

Renjun chuckles and raises a brown. "No, I don't know. Since when do you care that much? You don't even know him."

The tanned doesn't see a manner to get away with it, so he simply murmurs "You neither" before going inside the classroom, where he hopes Renjun stay quiet.

"Good morning, everyone" Ms Boa smiles at the students. Kwon Boa is the principal of the college, but even in her busy schedule of being the headmistress of one of the best Drama Schools in the country, she still finds blank periods when she enjoys teaching outside of her office. "I have great news for you today" she announces, and everyone fixes their eyes on her, silently waiting. "Our academic centre has been selected to participate in the annual Youth Drama Awards!"

The room is no longer muted but totally the opposite: all the students express their surprise with clamorous screams and hoorays. The teacher laughs with them, gladly to see young people interested in theatre and acting that much, but she soon hushes them to continue explaining.

"The play is called 'Under the same sky' and the casting will commence tomorrow at 5 in the afternoon, which means that whoever is interested in joining the play has to proceed to practice the scenes you could find in the school's website" the previously loud class is now quieter realising that they have to study a new script in just one day. "I'm aware we don't have much time to prepare it but I receive the announcement last night. I see all the talent everyone have here so let's do your best, ok?" she smiles, encouraging the students.

~ ~ ~

In the upper floor, a group of three friends talks in the empty library. It's normally at its limit of capacity in the afternoon.

"You should give it a try" Yeri gives him a piece of advice. They've as well been received with the news.

"You shouldn't, you need to!" Mina emphasizes.

Mark frowns. unsure. "But what if I don't have enough time… the awards are within a month from now and we still have tons of exams and–"

"Where's your spirit, dude?" Mina cuts his ranting. "You are always giving us the strength to follow our dreams and now you are really thinking about not to risk it all for the role of your life?" Yeri nods in agreement, tucking one of her short locks of hair behind the ear.

The boy snorts. "I don't even know the name of the play."

"Under the same sky."

The trio turns their heads to look at the voice who just said those words out of nowhere. Mark's broaden his eyes, not expecting at all encountering him again.

Donghyuck. And another short boy beside him.

"Hey" the black haired says with a tiny grin.

"Hey" the younger answers back with another smile. "Are you going to join the show, Minhyung?" 

Their friends share curious eye contact, the two girls not knowing what's happening but Renjun actually guessing who this guy seated in front of them is.

"I'm thinking about it, yeah…" he timidly says, not because of the tanned boy but because he's already feeling the girls fierce glance on him. He was hesitating just a second ago but suddenly he's thinking about it? Interesting.

"Cool, I was about to start reading the script. What if we practice together?" he happily says, taking a seat in the table next to the three friends and takes his laptop out of his backpack. He looks at his company for the first time. "Hi, I'm Donghyuck."

"Hi" they both say at the same time.

"I'm Mina."

"And I'm Yeri."

"I'm Renjun, Hyuck's roommate."

"I'm… Minhyung" for some reason he says that even if his name was already pronounced.

"I know" the brunette boy say, gaining a displeased face by his friend. He can't help but continue teasing. "Donghyuck told me about you."

Now everything clicks for the girls there.

"Oh, is this the kid you gave your sweatshirt the other day?" Mina says. "It's true, he's very cute" and Yeri covers his mouth to hide a playful smirk.

Mark sighs heavily, looking down with a delicate blush appearing on his face. Donghyuck chuckles, finding the situation pretty comical, but also starting to blush. This is not how he imagined his second meeting with the older for sure.

"We'll just go and let you two practice, right?" Renjun says, tilting his head to the exit door.

The girls quickly get the message and stand up. "Of course, have fun!"

When they are finally alone in the library, a tense atmosphere surrounds them. After some seconds of silence, they finally have the guts to look at each other across the tables.

"So you think I'm cute" Donghyuck says with a mischievous smile, and luckily that breaks the ice between the two getting a low laugh by Mark.

"I guess" the raven haired says under his breath.

"It's ok, I also think you are" he can't stop smiling while rising to a standing position and taking the chair next to Mark, placing his laptop there too.

"Cool" the older says with utter amazement. He can't believe how random this situation is. Well, actually he can because it is not weirder than how the met for the first time.

"Cool" Donghyuck stares at him, just a few centimetres separate their bodies, before turning his gaze to the screen.

Mark clears his throat with a gentle sound and proceeds to talk like a normal person, an action that for some reason seems harder than usual when he's close to this guy. "Do you know what's the plot about? The only thing my teacher told us is that it's historical."

"Yeah, that and also a love story" Donghyuck responds, typing to search the website where the script is downloaded.

"For real? I've never interpreted anyone in love" the older comments, thinking about all the roles he's played since he started attending theatre classes back in primary school.

"There's always a first time to face a new challenge!" the younger exclaims, finally with the correct page in front of them, ready to use the printer in the library to print the script.

They spend a couple of hours there, completely forgetting that they are not in the break time anymore and that classes for today are almost finished, not attending to their last one. The plot of the play is truly absorbing, a love story between different social classes in the 19th century. They are the main characters: Mark learns the role of Tay, a rebel prince who refuses to be as bling of power as the rest of his royal family, so he seeks for justice on his own; meanwhile, Hyuck plays Ash, a bold labourer who also wants to escape from his boring life.

They awake from their own world when a bunch of students gets into the library; that means is already the afternoon after morning schedule.

"My god, time flies" the younger chuckles, switching off his laptop and keeping the script's papers organized.

"Totally, I can't believe we've been here for two hours" the older smiles, observing how Donghyuck is grabbing his backpack to leave the now loud place. Both boys zip up their jackets and walk to the exit.

"I like how you act a lot, you're amazingly talented, Minhyung!" he expresses his thoughts out loud.

"Are you kidding me? I didn't expect a 2nd year junior to be so good!"

They continue chatting until they are in the front door, already outside, which means that they have to say bye.

Or maybe no.

"Good luck studying the rest of the scenes, I'm sure you're going to be the best Ash in the world" the older talks with a soft smile on his face.

Donghyuck pouts, not wanting to study alone. He's having fun. So his brain makes a brilliant idea. "What if you come to my place? We can keep practicing there."

Mark feels his ears heaten up again, not knowing what to say. "Isn't your roommate there? I don't want to disturb" he excuses himself with a nervous voice. Rejecting such a sensational invitation is not in his plans but his mouth talks alone.

"Renjun? Today's Thursday so he will be out in his sport club. We'll have the house all for ourselves, if you want" the hazel eyes spark with pure excitement.

Who's Mark to say no? Even more, he cannot say no to him, for some reason.

"Okay."

~ ~ ~

Donghyuck's apartment is just in the parallel to their campus, so in less than five minutes they are there. Last floor, it's not big but neither small, has modern forniture and a large window in the dining room.

"We already have seen the three first scenes, what about practicing the next three? I think there's six in total" Donghyuck suggests, taking off his jacket and throwing it on the couch; the older imitates him.

"Sure. Where are we going to practice, here?" he says, referring to the meeting room they're now.

"No way! Let's go to my bedroom, I have a mirror to look at our expressions just like in class" the younger says, holding all the photocopies on his hands.

Again, nervousness stays in Mark's throat. It's not that he thinks dirty, but simply didn't suspect the ginger guy to be so friendly. It's relieving, honestly.

Donghyuck guides the other through the house until they get into Hyuck's room. Some shelves full of books, mangas and a few prizes from drama contests. A big bed with Ghibli sheets and tons of music groups two of the walls. The mentioned mirror that occupies an entire wall. And, oh, a big rainbow flag on the ceiling.

"Yeah I'm gay. Shall we start?" the owner of it chuckles, looking with amusement at the curious gaze of Mark, who moves his eyes to focus on him once again with a bright smile.

They practice tirelessly during hours again, really enjoying this. Not only the play, not only the possibility to being selected to be for the awards, but them. They together. Each other's company. They connect in a manner so direct, understanding every movement and little change of their voices that seems magical.

"Oh" Mark mouthes, taking a little break to eat some snacks and drink some water. He sits down on the bed, Hyuck next to him.

"What's up?"

"Nothing, uh…" Mark looks at him with an awkward smile, pointing with his finger to the last scene they have in the script. "A kiss scene."

Donghyuck shrugs, eating an apple. "And? What do you expect in a love story?"

The black haired shurgs as well, trying to take it easy. "No, yeah, I mean…"

"We can skip it if you dont' feel comfortable about it" the younger says, relaxed about this topic but not liking the way Minhyung deals with it. They're just acting, what's wrong about it?

"No, no, It's not like that!" the older responds quickly, placing the papers on the bed and maintaining eye contact with Donghyuck. "I just… never did that in front of a public."

The red haired laughs softly, standing to throw the finished apple into the bin on his room. "It's just a kiss, Minhyung. Nothing terrible" and he sits again next to him, but this time a little bit closer.

Mark stares at him, adoring the way they look into each other's eyes, as if they were conversating through their gazes.

"Is it impossible?" he recites his lines by heart.

It takes some seconds to the younger to comprehend what is Minhyung saying, and when he does his lips draws a sincere smile. "Perhaps it is for them, but not for us, Tay."

"Nobody knows what destiny means, Ash, so what if we just…" the raven haired's forehead touches with the ginger.

"…rewrite our entire path."

And with that, they slowly close the gap that separates them.

It is a surprisingly weird sensation. They are interpretating a role, a character. Why are they enjoying the kiss so much, then? A gentle touch of lips that should last only a couple of seconds, enough for the public to start clapping soundly applause and cheering them, but it's taking too much.

The older is about to move away when he feels Donghyuck's hands on his nape, wanting to deepen into the kiss.

And once again today, who's Mark to say no?

He places his hands on the younger's waist, getting closer, and both tilts heads to get a better posture into the kiss.

They move their lips in slow motion, exactly how they made eye contact before: as if they were conversating through these delicate touches. They spend minutes sharing short pecks mixed with long intertwined kisses, stopping in the middle of the soft action to take some air and again kissing again. They never rush, both boys seem in perfect synchronicity, balancing every touch, caressing their lips.

Mark is lost in the feeling, and Donghyuck is the first one to break the kiss. They look at each other in silence.

"We can't do this on stage, Tay" he finally jokes, a dark blush coloring his cheeks, both hands still on the other's neck.

Mark chuckles, much more embarrassed. "I'm sorry" not like he actually regrets it, but he feels shy about it now.

Donghyuck shakes his head and comes closer again. "It's ok."

His lips finds Minhyung's another time, and one more, endless kisses with the same soft intensity, there, inside Hyuck's bedroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading!!
> 
> PS: I'd like to share my inspiration for writing again after months of hiatus: 'COMMON PAST' by aminopropyl, 'MON CHÉRI' by ophelialilies and 'THIEF' by chogiwanese (this one is on wattpad, even if i don't use the app anymore haha). these three authors are truly an inspiration and those books are my favorite from them!! (ɔ◔‿◔)ɔ ♥


	3. not asking you to do anything

“Aren’t you coming?” Renjun leans his head out to see his roommate covered by the bedsheets. Classes are about to start so he doesn’t comprehend his friend’s attitude. Yesterday, the brunette arrived back from his sport club around 9PM and already found Donghyuck prostrate inside his bedroom.

The ginger head pokes to look at him. “Do I look like I want to go?” And quickly covers himself again, changing his posture in the bed.

Renjun sighs loudly and turns his way directly to the exit of their home. He doesn’t know what’s wrong. He didn't have the chance to bump into Mark, who left some minutes before, but he already knows that it is better to wait until his friend's able to talk comfortably about deep feelings. “Whatever. Remember that at least you need to show up this afternoon for the casting!”

When he overhears the door closing, Donghyuck finally uncovers his face in the lonely bedroom, revealing his crimson cheeks; he needs time with himself to make up his dizzy mind.

He’s laying down looking at the ceiling, zooming out overthinking about everything, and that everything is Mark and Mark only. He has barely rested.

Last night when he tried to sleep, he couldn’t believe it. Of course, he was lying to himself when he said he saw Minhyung like a cute senior and nothing more. Nothing crazy about being attracted to a kind guy. Ok. Whatever.

But never crossed his mind that the other actually corresponds these feelings.

What feelings, actually?

They met on Monday, and they were already kissing on Thursday. Not like Donghyuck had never kissed a stranger, it comes as no surprise when he’s under the influence of alcohol at parties.

What intrigues him the most is that they were alone, on the bed, and the only thing they did was kissing. Not even making out. The raven haired never showed a touch out of place. Donghyuck has never met anyone as gentle as the older. Everything was beautiful then why is he feeling so insecure?

‘Normally when you’re alone with someone in bed, things happen’ he thinks with a frown, following by a whinny groan. This is exhausting. He’s slept with a lot of guys before, he’s accustomed to having a crush on them and them to do the same with him, but this kind of situation is completely new for him. Especially older guys, who are the ones who almost always want to have sex on the first date.

Maybe Minhyung is only playing with him. When Hyuck told him that he's gay after seeing the rainbow flag, the older didn't answer. After all, they are actors, and as far as he knows they are only practising for a theatre play. But that has no sense, he was very comfortable when he borrowed Minhyung's sweatshirt–

“Shit!”

He suddenly gets out of bed and run to his wardrobe and, the moment he opens it, a very familiar oversize blue hoodie greets him. Yesterday, he completely forgot about returning it to his original owner. His mind was busy focusing on taking the most from the other’s lips.

He stares at the item for some seconds, deciding what to do.

“Fuck it.”

He showers, get dressed with a pair of skinny white jeans, pink Converse and the famous sweatshirt, pick at breakfast and runs straight to college; he’s already late for the first class, but at least he will get on time for Johnny’s class. Yes, he's going to show off to his class (once again) that a senior had the privilege of lending a piece of cloth to him, Lee Donghyuck.

A random boy is not going to make him upset!

~ ~ ~

"You're weird today" Yeri comments, sipping her canned coffee.

"Weirdest I've ever seen" Mina nods, organizing her notes during the break.

The two girls continue talking on their own. Mark rolls his eyes, helping the long haired girl to put in order her academic things as if nothing happened. In reality, he's absolutely panicking inside, and that's why his two friends have discovered his unusual aloofness during the current day.

He can't stop thinking about yesterday. He would never imagine that he's kissing… another boy. A boy just like him.

He's always being an ally to the community, of course, but is that an excuse to actually feel attracted to someone of his same gender? He recognizes a handsome man when he sees one, yes, but never before he had felt an actual desire to intimate with one. He's only stayed with women before, despite the fact that he doesn't have a lot of experience in love or sex. Enough to have fun, not enough to boast about it.

It is an understatement saying that yesterday he was scared to the bones, so instead of finding a logic explanation, he continued kissing Donghyuck for minutes, maybe hours. He doesn't know. He doesn't even want to know.

'Am I bi all of a sudden? Damn' he's just overthinking but that could mean that this cute ginger boy is an exception. A cute one.

"MARK!" he wakes up from his thoughts thanks to Mina screaming at him. He refocuses his eyes on her, waiting for her words. She laughs, finding her friend cute when he's absentminded. "We asked you about the show, did you and that guy had enough time to practice?"

He clears his throat, trying to take it easy. But his heart is already pumping on an abnormal pace. "Yes, the scenes for the casting are short and I don't think much people are going to assist anyways. We have less than one month to prepare it and not everyone is willing to be under pressure."

"That's exactly why I don't join it, but Mina and I read the plot and sounds cool. Isn't it a love story?" Yeri asks, raising her brows in curiosity.

"Y-yeah, I mean, I guess they will designate a guy and a girl for the main roles" his mouth talks without being connected with his brain.

"Why? The names are neutral and you know modern is Ms Boa" Mina smirks, enjoying how nervous Mark is getting. She loves teasing his friend, especially when he's never being nervous around another guy.

"Everything can happen" the short haired finished her coffee at the time for the bell to sound loud, informing them to coming back to classes.

Deep inside, Tay can't wait to see Ash again.

~ ~ ~

Friday goes on and the casting is already in a few minutes. Mark revises the script inside the silent library, just a couple of students there before the weekend started. Donghyuck, on the other hand, studied his lines at home for the last time. They both are confident in their acting skills but uneasy in the upcoming situation. They're going to meet again. And that's fine, they like being together, the thing is they didn't see each other since yesterday. They haven't talked about why they lost control over the kiss scene to simply enjoy a long kissing session on their own.

A lot of question, few answers.

The older walks towards the auditorium, tucking correctly his striped jumper while seeing a few students here and there rehearsing before entering the hall. But the only person he's looking for it's nowhere. The big door is opened and the director welcomes around twenty pupils. She wears a bright smile to calm them. It works, actually, Mark feels quite relaxed and he's ready to put in display his talent. 

Already inside, everyone takes a seat and Ms Boa starts presenting the other teachers who are in charge of the casting. The black haired has sat alone in the fourth line of theatre seats so he has a good view of the stage. That and he's secretly waiting for the other to arrive at some point.

The play needs another five characters apart from the two main, so the casting starts as soon as Ms Boa finish explaining all the terms. Luckily, the secondary roles commence so he can continue waiting for the younger. He wishes he had Hyuck's number to text him, but he completely forgot to ask him for it yesterday, which makes him a little anxious. He just hopes that Donghyuck is not mad at him, he didn't do anything bad, did he?

Finally, almost an hour after, the door is opened by the one and only.

"Sorry! I fell asleep" the boy walks and, the moment he spots Minhyung there, he sits down next to him. "Last night I barely could sleep because I was studying this."

"Lee Donghyuck, your second year here and you can't still arrive on time? Come in and take a sit, your turn will be soon" the principal says with a loud sigh, knowing how much of a disaster the red haired is but also how talented he is.

The people on stage, a girl and a boy, carry on with what they were doing, the three teachers taking notes.

Mark looks at him briefly, pretending to be interested in what's happening in front of them. "Hey" he whispers.

The younger snorts softly, glancing at him. "Hey to you too."

A couple of seconds of awkward silence between the two.

"How are y–" the older turns his head to look directly at Hyuck but he blushes when he notices what is he wearing: his sweatshirt, behind a denim jacket.

And obviously, the younger realizes. "Yesterday I forgot to give it back to you" he talks quietly, rubbing the wrinkles on it. "I thought about stealing it but I changed my mind" he chuckles, looking up again to Mark's sparkling eyes.

Mark smiles, seeing that there's no need to feel cold after what happened yesterday even if he still doesn't get it.

"Don't worry, I know it's in good hands" he grins.

The younger frowns, wanting to tease him. "How is that?"

"I can feel you're a nice person" he shrugs. 

The frown disappears at the instant and a smile takes its place on Donghyuck's face. "Thanks, I guess you are too. For now."

Mark didn't expect that phrase which means the other mistrusts him somewhat. The previous fear of the younger getting mad at him is there again.

"Donghyuck, I–" he's about to answer when a deep voice speaks in the middle of the hall. "Well, since you two have so much to talk there, would you mind to come here and demonstrate it to all of us?" one of the teachers scolds them. 

The two boys got slightly embarrassed but at least they're finally to get rid of this moment of tension. They grab the script and tell the rest of the people in the auditorium that they're going to perform Tay and Ash roles. Some murmuring is heard around the room; they are the only couple of boys decided to go for those roles. It's a Drama School, those things are pretty normal on a daily basis of artists, but they are preparing a national award. The scenario there it's quite different.

But the second they start their interpretation, the place turns silent. Everybody is mesmerized by the great connection the two have on stage. It seems as if the script was written for them: the way their voices weave together in the air, how their movements engage so precisely with every new sentence, the intense gazes. Everything feels natural instead of a play.

The students adore them, some are classmates while others completely unacknowledged until now. The teachers don't need more than a couple of minutes to test their skills, sharing glances of confirmation, just before the eager kiss scene.

"The casting has ended" Ms Boa proclaims. The pupils, including Mark and Donghyuck, got surprised because she always let people end their performances; she has to be really sure about this. "We will publish the result tonight on the website. Thank you, everyone, have a wonderful weekend!"

Some classmates congratulate Mark and Donghyuck, and the boys are more than grateful. They did a good job, all the nerves away even if they still have to wait some hours for the final results. When they exit the hall, the older taps Hyuck's shoulder to make him look, what he does innocently.

"I have to go to my locker and take my coat" he says, hands on his jeans pockets. "Do you want to come and leave the hoodie there?" It is an excuse to spend more time with Donghyuck, he doesn't care about the item anymore, to be honest.

The younger feels his cheeks getting red. But he is quick in responding with an effusive nod, his ginger bangs covering his face with the movement. "Sure, Minhyung."

The conversation between the two on their way to the locker room is not much as interesting as any other pair of twentysomething a Friday afternoon inside college, but they enjoy it immensely. When the older opens the room, all the flashbacks of the first day they met attacked them both. Silently now, Mark opens the locker while the younger puts his jacket on the bench, and turns his head to maintain eye contact with Donghyuck.

They really feel as if the entire universe orbited around them.

"What are you waiting for?" the shorter asks with a half smile, amused.

"Pardon?" the taller blinks in confusion.

"It's your hoodie" he explains, extending his arms towards Mark. "Take it off."

Oh well.

Ok, ok.

Not knowing if he's joking or not, Mark takes a step forward the younger and places his hands on the hem of the item, just a couple of inches separating both bodies. Their breaths combine in the little space between the two, hidden passion wanting to kill that gap. But the black haired slowly lifts the piece out of the other boy, messing up with his hair, until Hyuck is only wearing a pink t-shirt that suits with his sneakers.

For some reason, they suddenly feel shy about it. It's the same all over again, the younger thinks, normal behaviour mixed with waves of shyness, which is very annoying if you ask him.

Time to break this strange tension.

"Are you playing, Minhyung?" he goes straight to the point, big hazel eyes glued to Mark dark ones.

"What?" the older already guess the real meaning behind the question.

Donghyuck comes a little closer, which seems almost physically possible. "Are you playing with me?"

Mark gulps, astonished for how bold the boy is. Or maybe it's just that he's a coward. "Of course I'm not, Donghyuck."

Eyes examinating each other cautiously, going from fear to gradually change into sparks of soft rejoicing.

"Cool."

And with that, he tiptoes and finally closes the gap that so arduously separated them for those infinite minutes.

The item of cloth falls on the ground, Minhyung hands immediately doing their way to the other's waist, behind the t-shirt just enough to touch warm skin. This is the best sensation he has ever felt. Of course he's not playing. He wishes he could explain what's happening inside of him at the moment, but he just knows how much does he likes this right now.

This boy is making him feel alive.

Hyuck holds the pale cheeks to deepen in the kiss, and today the older let himself be carried away. He can't wait anymore to taste the ginger boy in front of him, He gently pushes the tanned boy to the lockers, biting with care his lips asking for permission. And the younger is more than glad to allow him to enter and go further.

For the first time in 24 hours, their tongues meet. Even now, with low groans in the empty room and thumbs rubbing their delicate skin, the kiss as if they were lovers, not classmates who met last Monday. The insecurity some moments ago is faded.

Donghyuck finds entertainment in sucking Minhyung's tongue without speed, and God, he loves the sounds the other is making.

Before the taller lost his mind right there, he decides to break the kiss, take some air, and lower his head while leaving sweet lovebites in the tanned exposed neck. Bad idea, he realizes, because now it's the shorter boy the one making beautiful sounds, so he goes up to connect their lips again.

They're making out, actually. Tongues dancing together, mild groans, lips sharing pecks here and there.

With a more excited push, the younger leaves out a high-pitched whimper, bringing Mark to the brim of endurance. He panics and rapidly breaks the kiss.

"Hyuck…" his gaze is on the floor, timidly.

The younger's chest is moving fast, recovering his breath. "What's wrong?" he whispers, worried about this change on the mood.

"I've never been with a guy before" he blurts with dark cheeks, staring at him again.

Donghyuck chuckles in relieve, not finding that surprising nor problematic, and he puts aside some of his dark bangs. "It's ok, Minhyung, I'm not asking you to do anything."

"I know" with their foreheads together and closed eyes, he adds. "But that doesn't mean I don't want to" he answers in a low tone with a devil smirk, getting the courage to make this kind of jokes with him.

That gains a funny shove by the younger; not because he's shy but because he finds the senior cute even in such a… personal conversation. "I'll wait." kissing him quickly for the last time.

Donghyuck wears his jacket, starting to get cold after the passionate kissing session. Mark closes the locker and the two get out of there, the college almost shutting down.

Already on the street, both boys finally obtain each other's number so they can text during the weekend and so.

And they do it that same night because they two are the selected Tay and Ash for the Christmas show.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> happy new year, angels !!


	4. what are we?

November takes place and the next month finally arrives. The December show is getting closer and closer, in a few weeks from now, and the rehearsals turn more and more stressful.

Luckily for all the students in the cast and teachers, the atmosphere while practising is tranquil and collected and everyone in the School is quite enthusiastic regarding the future of the Awards at the end of December. Moreover, the clothes and makeup of the main characters are amazingly beautiful: Tay (Mark) looks impeccable in his royal suit, and Ash (Hyuck) embodies at a perfect extent his labourer apparel.

Speaking of which, Mark and Donghyuck barely have any free time to spend together apart from practising because of the finals before Christmas. They text almost every day, even if it's just to share a new song or a silly meme. Face to face, they share furtive kisses in the backstage and the famous locker room, hidden smiles on stage and secret delicate touches here and there. Or well, maybe not that secret since everyone there can clearly see that the two lovers in the plot might be something more than friends in real life as well. But it's ok, they are actually cute to see and it's not uncomfortable; they are professionals!

The practice session today is almost over, just one more hour. They're all in the usual break to change the wardrobe for the next scene, which means the couple is their shared dressing room. Even in moments like this, the older never lose his temper over the temptation of looking at the other boy undressing behind him. They continue talking while changing with their backs turned and it's not awkward at all, Mark is simply being polite but for Donghyuck is a little bit strange having this sudden distance when they have practically eaten each other faces. He wants to break that shyness, that insecurity inside the older. He can't be so bold for some things and so coward for others, Donghyuck thinks.

At this rhythm, they will never do anything at all more than kissing! And he loves doing that with him, but his body needs more and he wants to make Mark trust him enough to take that risk.

So he has an idea. Probably a bad one, but he's going to try it anyway.

"Minhyung?"

"Mm?" the black haired replies calmly, tying his boots after getting dress completely.

"Can you help me?" the younger asks in a gentle voice.

"Of course, what's–" Mark finished his action and turns to face the boy, curious about him; but his mouth stops when he sees the view in front of him: a naked tanned back welcomes his surprised eyes.

Donghyuck's profile is also seen above his shoulder, and he's wearing baggy flannel trousers on the bottom part. "Could you give a massage? My shoulders are killing me today with all the tension" he pats his own upper back to point where he wants it.

This is unexpected. Not that Mark hasn't thought about seeing the ginger boy like that (or even with fewer clothes, if he's completely honest) but still his heart skips a nervous beat. "Yeah, sure." This is fine, he thinks, another guy just like him. He's seen other guys without a shirt before, they literally are super used to see other students changing, gosh! Nothing to worry about. 

The older walks some hesitant steps forward the younger and takes some seconds to make up his mind. He's being a bit dramatic, he admits it, but he can't help it. He places his hands over the bare skin. "Just the shoulders?" he asks.

The red hair moves when the shorter boy shakes his head. "The neck too, please" he answers with a cute tone.

Mark chuckles and starts massaging the tense muscles at a slow pace, really trying to make the other feel better. They spend some minutes in the silent room, only interrupted with some low groans from the younger when his hands make a too much convenient move, and his own words asking if that's ok. In the meanwhile, Mark enjoys analyzing the skin underneath his pale fingers: clean, smooth, with a galaxy of moles just like his face. Donghyuck is a piece of art.

"What are you thinking about?" the younger says in a tiny voice.

The taller clears his throat. "The next scene is really tricky and I'm not sure if–"

"Minhyung" the tanned boy raises his voice, slightly annoyed with that response. "What are you thinking for real."

And with that, Mark is trapped to say the truth, sensing the change of humour in the room. Hands go down Donghyuck's back until he's holding the slim waist. "You are beautiful, what else do you want me to think?" he bends some inches to place a soft kiss upon the tanned skin, next to the neck.

Donghyuck chuckles to the ticklish sensation and twists, putting his arms around Mark. "I already know that!" he jokes.

"You are the most beautiful little man I've ever seen" he smiles, checking out the new view in front of him. Hyuck looks exactly how he had imagined: thin waist, firm chest, noticeable collar bones and soft tummy. He unconsciously bites his lip.

"Little man? Is that how you flirt?" he gets closer with a smirk, liking the way Mark is finally looking at him.

"Only with you" foreheads together, messy black and red hair combine.

"I should teach you how to seduce me, then" his hands find delight in curling some locks.

"Ok" Mark whispers, his lips about to touch Hyuck's. "Teach me."

It is curious how every time they kiss for the first time in the day, both smile through such a simple touch. Something that it is done million of times around the world, but for them it means much more than neither of them can put into words.

A couple of days without anything more than pecks to say goodbye leads in they taking their time in this kiss. The two pair lips dance slowly, intertwining tender moves. Donghyuck's fingers travel from the other's hair to his cheeks, caressing the blushing face. Mark feels the skin under his hands heating up as well, so he decides to climb until the center of Hyuck's back.

"I'll teach you" the younger breathes in the middle of the kiss, wild hands going to the hem of Mark's shirt; he also wants to see, he also needs to feel.

The older gets rigid for a second, but instantly comprehends the situation, the desire, even if there's not actual utility to take their clothes off. He takes a hold of Donghyuck's hands until the shirt is out, now on the floor and completely revealing Mark's torso.

"Oh" the younger lets out a nervous laugh, not anticipating the strong body in front of him. "Who would say that your cute face was hiding all of this."

"Shut up" Mark can't hide his red blush, too happy to care. He grabs Donghyuck by the hips in a quickly movement, smashing their lips once again but with more passion than before.

Hands fly directly to Mark's nape, varying the angle of their heads so they deepen into the kiss, tongues finally meeting together. If they pay enough attention, hearts are communicating through their chests. Everything is going perfect; all the perfect a circumstance like this, when two friends are eager to taste each other, can go. They never have talked about them, it's been like a private understatement between the two males from the beginning. Subtle lovebites run across Donghyuck's neck, not leaving any evidence to the eyes of others of what's happening inside that dressing room.

All of that makes the younger think. Yes, it's probably not the best moment to overthink but he's doing it anyways.

His hands take a place on the robust pale chest and he gently push Mark away, who stares at him with a confused expression; and Hyuck also fixed his eyes on him.

"Minhyung..."

Both boys combine their shaky breaths and sparkling look for a few seconds, until the younger is brave enough to ask the question who is torturing himself. 

"What are we?"

It's not like Mark didn't expect this question, he's not that stupid, but he still doesn't have an answer. Is there any accurate answer for that, in the first place? His mouth stutter without meaning anything, perhaps his dizzy mind is actively avoiding facing such mysterious answer.

Donghyuck frowns, big eyes forming a mix between worry and anger. He doesn't want to pressure Mark, of course he doesn't, he is perfectly conscious that the older is a bit of an insecure about his sexuality, but that is not his problem. He can wait, yes, but a month has already passed and if they are going to continue meeting like this, he needs to know. Because he really wants to continue seeing the older more than just theatre rehearsals three times per week. He's not up to be the little experiment to some cute straight guy.

Mark is about to talk when a knock outside the door is heard. They quickly separate just on time to Ms Boa to appear in front of them.

"Guys! I can't believe my eyes. Are you still like that?" she claims, referring to the both students without the next scene clothes. "Everyone else is ready, you have 2 minutes, c'mon!" she says and leaves the two alone again.

An awkward environment is created in the room. The younger grabs his ruffle shirt and quickly retouches his lipstick on the mirror there.

Donghyuck is opening the door when Mark wakes up from his own thoughts. "Hyuck, wait."

But the tanned boy is already into his professional charisma, which means that he simple flashes a half-smile. "It's ok" he says before exit.

Mark heavily sighs, wears his shirt again and runs to the stage, trying not to think in anything else more than the script.

But that's a hard thing to do when your partner is the boy you like. On the outside, Mark is being the good actor he's always been, but on the inside the black haired is petrified, completely blocked in this situation; he wants to talk, he really wants to tell the ginger boy how much he likes him but for some reason he's not able to, he physically can't. He hates this feeling inside his heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is a short chapter to reinforce the development of their cute relationship and the theatre show!
> 
> next chapter is the next to last (yes, this story is going to have 6 chapters in total) and finally the 'nigh club' tag in the additional tags will become reality; so, the last chapter will be the explicit content one!
> 
> I'll try to finish both chapters between this month and February.
> 
> stay safe and healthy♡♡♡


	5. don't leave, please

Monday is finally the day: December 24th, Christmas Eve and the Youth Drama Awards.

The semester this week already finished and both main characters are half enjoying their holidays after the assessments; this is because, of course, Mark and Donghyuck can’t avoid the fact that Tay and Ash have still to be performed, therefore fate and hard work will make the situation turn perfect. More than a month of fatigued hours practising are soon come to an end, hopefully, the best of the ends which is winning the first prize.

Or at least that’s what they like to think, even if things are being weirdly tense between the two boys on a personal level.

Their intimate encounters stopped since their last heart shaking moment in the dressing room last week. They continue making the kiss scene every necessary time during the rehearsals; nothing passionate about it anymore. They still talk during breaks, they text each other sometimes, but nothing more.

As surprising as it might seem, this inexpressive decision was made by the younger. Donghyuck knows he was falling for Minhyung, and although the fact the older promised him that he was not playing, he couldn’t believe him. He couldn't wait any longer because he was already meeting thoughts of the senior all day inside his head. Lee Donghyuck, who never had fallen in love before, who simply likes to have fun without hurting anyone and not allowing others to hurt him. This is unbelievable! If that's what love feels like, he doesn't want it, never again. It felt awful.

His own heart has made him believe that in a raw attempt to cease that uncertain feeling in the air every time they both were together.

What about Mark, then? Well, the thing is that he has already fallen for Hyuck, deep and without turning back, but for some puzzling reason he still hasn’t figured out the real meaning behind those feeling, the excuse being he doesn't have free time, only focused on the finals and the upcoming show. However, it hurts. All his other breakups in the past were hurtful, yes, but this hurts differently. This is worse. This is worse because not only does Mark need to accept his feelings, but he also needs acceptance for himself.

Now, what are they? Maybe just theatre classmates with beautiful memories in common and the same achy sensation in the chest.

But today is Friday and nothing of that matters.

Tonight Donghyuck is invited to attend a Christmas party in one of the fanciest clubs in the city, organized by a popular girl at school who also takes part in 'Under the same sky', and you will never see him missing a big party; especially not before all the suffering in his academic and love life.

'Love? Bullshit!' he thinks all the while he's getting ready: sparking eyeshadow, delicate eyeliner, powerful highlight on his cheekbones and juicy lipgloss. Besides, he is wearing an iridescent silk wide shirt, high waist jeans and platform boots. It's freezing outside, but once again today nothing matters for him, he's willing to enjoy himself to the fullest. He really needs to vent on the dance floor and forget about everything but the script for the play.

"Your ass will turn into two ice cubes" Renjun laughs when he gets into Donghyuck's room. He zips his jacket and looks at himself in the mirror there, fixing his brunette hair that he just curled a bit and checking his makeup as well.

"I will be drunk in two seconds, it's ok mum" the ginger boy chuckles back, searching in his jewellery some rings to finish his look.

"You look happy tonight" he comments cautiously. The last thing he wants to do is to argue again with the younger since the other day he tried to ask Donghyuck about Mark; the brunet knows that things are not as peaceful as they were weeks ago.

"Why wouldn't I be?" the tanned boy walks next to him to also parting his red bangs out of his forehead in front of the mirror.

Renjun rolls his eyes. "You've been quite stressed lately, it's cool to see you being a bitch again."

Donghyuck can't help but roar with laughter. "I never stopped being a bitch! By the way, is that boyfriend of yours going to the party as well?"

His friend shrugs with a crimson face. "He's not my boyfriend!"

And with that, he gains a fierce smirk. "I didn't even say his name but you already know who am I talking about? Interesting. Shall we go?" he says, absolutely avoiding further conversation about boys. Renjun sighs, following the other to the front door.

It's going to be a long night.

~ ~ ~

"If you take one more second, I'll change into my pyjamas" Mark complains in exasperation, sitting there in the couch, in another house, in another part of the city, seeing his two friends getting ready for a party; the same party, without knowing about the fact that the other boy will attend as well. For once, he's not thinking about Donghyuck.

"You look like a grumpy old man" Mina scoffs with a goofy smile, glancing over her closet and deciding which coat is she going to wear tonight.

"What do you mean? He is an old man" Yeri chuckles, lacing her boots.

Mark laughs with them, knowing how true is that; he's never been a fan of parties, but this one is more like a social event where, apart from his classmates, most of the professionals in the films and theatre world in the city are going to be. He will soon be graduated, and so he want to rub shoulders with some new contacts; were his degree not to end, he wouldn't socialize this openly, but little does he knows it will be just a short amount of disconformity that will bring him lots of benefits in the future.

"Are you done?" Yeri sits next to him, examining his selected outfit: black shirt tucked into black jeans, black ankle boots and a synthetic leather trench, adding a couple of silver earrings in both sides.

"Yeah, why?" he can already sense the girls' words saying that he's been to formal for a night club simply for the reason that he didn't listen to any of their previous fashion advice.

"You look like a character kicked off from some dark academia book" Mina laughs, completely dressed. "But it suits you."

"Are you going to talk to strangers for real, then?" Yeri asks curious, knowing how shy her friend can get in those kinds of situations.

"Of course, since you two forced me to go, I'm going to take full advantage of tonight" he smiles, secretly fulfilled with his own sudden energy.

"Ok, mister social butterfly, it's time to fucking go!" Mina shouts from the door, and the three friends laugh together.

Again, it's going to be a long night.

~ ~ ~

Intense bass music in the place; sufficient rhythm for who's dancing but not loud enough to prevent people from having a conversation. The night club looks smaller from the facade, but now that they are inside it is quite impressive: architecture perfectly balanced between elegant and modern, neon lights at to the sound of the songs, glass stairs and two floors subdivided into the bar, the private zone and the dance floor. During the first few hours, everyone was enjoying the little buffet and the drinks served; at the moment, the timing is right to each person to go here and there, meeting different people and having fun even if this mix of students and rich adults is unusual.

Donghyuck is tipsy by this time, dancing among the crowd with the brightest of the smiles there. He feels in his element. Some people glance at him curiously, lights wandering around him as if he owns the energy of the stage. Others, mostly guys, pay attention to his steps and try to follow his moves, making him chuckle, probably not realising that they are flirting with him; not that he cares, anyway.

On the other extreme of the majestic room, Mark feels like a fish out of water, talking with a group of old students of the Drama School who already work as actors and actresses. He's still holding his first drink, almost empty when the others don't hesitate to sprint into the venue for dancing to a very famous song. Mark's awkwardness attacks him for a second, but he returns into his sense and goes behind them.

In the short walk, he glimpses at Mina and Yeri laughing with the host of the party, classmates and strangers all over the bar area; and in the distance, sitting in a fluffy couch, he recognizes a tiny brunette figure glued to a taller guy. His heart bumps a quick motion and feels as if everything around him went in slow motion. 'Isn't that Hyuck's friend?' he thinks.

"Fuck" he grumbles, luckily nobody hears it. Obviously, if Renjun is there that only could mean the ginger boy is somewhere else here. He is not complaining in any case, this was simply unexpected, or maybe he's just being oblivious.

He turns his head as if he was trying to look for the group of people he was before, but his intentions have obviously changed at a stroke: maybe this is the only moment he finds himself brave enough to clearly talk; yes, he has been forcing his introversion to stay apart all night but right now it is a real need to stand up for his own motivation. 

Crush. Love. Whatever. The only person he would enjoy talking with at this moment, the only one who can make him feel as encouraged as a shove of a hurricane towards a cliff.

He merges into the crowded dance floor, casual moves hiding his inner nervousness. It seems impossible to distinguish one person from another because of the lights, but the younger's face is etched in Mark's memory.

What seems like an entire eternity after ends when he finally glances over at a tanned boy with a sparkling shirt moving his body in a more graceful way than the music deserves. That anyone there does, actually. The older has never been the jealous type, moreover when they both are not in a relationship, it's just the mere thought of Donghyuck not being considered as a special gift that you could only see on exceptional occasions instead of in the middle of tens of people with hungry eyes on him.

He stares at him from a distance with a mesmerized smile, slowly making his way to him. The closer he is, the more scared he gets. What if Donghyuck does not want to–?

Eyes collide.

And again that slow motion sensation, this time shared with him, and only him. Them. They.

"Minhyung?" he speaks confusedly, dizzy from the alcohol and indefatigable hours of dancing.

"Hi" the other boy smiles, finally in front of him. 

The younger feels like dreaming, shimmer eyes trying to decipher the pinkish face inches apart from his own. "I had no idea you would come" he speaks in a soft voice, almost inaudible above the music.

"I could say the same" the older responds, unsure if he should touch him in any way; coincidence on their side, the DJ plays a calmer R&B song. People around them organize in couples and start to dance like that. Mark's eyes go back into the hazel pair who are looking into his soul. "Shall we dance?" he chuckles, red ears in an adorable manner.

Donghyuck hesitates still in confusion, but he soon places his arms around Mark's shoulders, the latter following his moves holding his waist. It's not like they have any knowledge of this kind of dances, but they act as if it's the most natural thing to do; at least between them, it feels exactly like that.

They have missed this closeness much more any of them would admit.

They move at a slow pace, at the rhythm of the music. Eye contact lasts endlessly until the older whisper a sweet "you look beautiful", that has a surprising embarrassment reaction by the ginger boy. Donghyuck chuckles and hides his face in Mark's neck, which only makes the two stay yet closer, embracing each other in the middle of the dance floor. 

"You also look good" he murmurs with a lazy tone that makes Mark tremble for some reason.

Mark doesn't know if he is feeling his own heart or it's the perfect combination of both of them, chest to chest through the thin fabrics. They never stop to rock each other in their arms. 

"Donghyuck?"

"Mm?"

"Sorry for making you wait so long" he burst out in a low voice, hoping that the younger is not too drunk to comprehend.

Donghyuck stays silent until the end of the song. The black haired tries not to look at the nosy people surrounding them but it's quite hard when they are everywhere; he only wants to focus on Donghyuck.

As if they were reading each other's minds, the ginger detaches his plump face from the taller's body to reconnecting their intense eye contact. "I'm tired."

Mark immediately understands. "Do you want to leave?" which gains a soft nod.

They hold hands and start walking cross-current, searching for the closet next to the front door so the older can grab his trench and exit that place. They were about to leave when someone screams Donghyuck's name; Renjun is the owner of that voice when they look at that direction.

"Are you leaving?" he asks, raising a brow.

Donghyuck frows in the cutest way possible obviously annoyed about this interruption. "Yeah, why?"

"Uh, I don't think today I sleep at home..." Renjun gulps, not used to say this kind of things.

Donghyuck's eyes glance over the couch zone in front of the bar: the tall guy his friend has been meeting lately is there with his phone, waiting for Renjun to come back. He chuckles in amusement. "Have a good fuck."

The brunet pushes him with a groan but immediately smirks, not losing this opportunity before running away. "You too!"

Mark snorts loudly, getting an impossibly redder shade of blush. Donghyuck mumbles indescribable words, not seeming as affected as him, and pulls Mark's hand to continue their way out.

As expected, it is cold under the stars. Fortunately, Hyuck's house is within a few streets from the night club. They walk hand by hand rather fast to get warmer, but Mark soon notices the younger shivering. The only decision he does tonight without thinking twice is to take off his own coat and lend it to the other boy, whose slightly smaller body makes the piece of clothing looks too big for him.

"You don't need to…" he starts saying even if he feels protected not only by the coat but by the simple action.

"Shut up" Mark smiles, tightening his hold on their interlaced hands. Donghyuck smiles under his breath; if someone has Mark learnt so far is that the red haired is quiet when he's tipsy; if nothing else whenever they are together.

Some more minutes of comfortable silence in the streets, in the middle point of midnight and sunrise, when they reach the desired home. Mark helps the younger to open up, and to get into the elevator. Donghyuck hugs him tightly on the side meanwhile, already sleepy, the machine being the opposite of speed. The older can't help himself but smiling the whole trip, absolutely loving this in the softest way, never forgetting the younger is drunk. He hold him with one arm around the smaller body and the other ready to open the door with the keys.

Once they get inside the house, they take off their shoes and Mark helps to remove Hyuck's face from the makeup, this one complaining in a grumbling tone about how pretty he was tonight and how now he is ugly barefaced.

"Don't say stupid things, Donghyuck" the older chuckles, walking from the bathroom to the younger's bedroom. "You are always pretty."

Donghyuck lays down on his bed as soon as he sees it. "I will never drink again, pinky promise" he groans, wanting to stay awake but being the hardest option at the moment.

Mark sits there and unwraps the bedsheets to cover the tired boy. "It's ok, Hyuck. I'll be watching out until you are sleeping, ok? Then I will–"

"Minhyung…" Donghyuck turns his head to look at him. 

"What is it?"

The younger closes his eyes and gets comfortable in his bed, clothes and Mark's trench still on.

"Don't leave, please."

For the nth time in this night, time seems unreal with Donghyuck existing. Mark was really thinking about go back at his own house or maybe sleeping in the couch, not wanting to disturb the younger. This proposition sounds much better, of course, but he knows the younger is not completely sober. He is taking a lot to answer, which makes Donghyuck open one eye to check what is happening.

"I'm ok, Minhyung" he slightly moves to the side so he leaves a free space on the other half of his bed. "Cuddle me."

Mark's head could be compared as dizzy as Donghyuck's, but not for alcohol in this case. This could appears as childish, but it means everything for them: all the strange unsolved tension is getting fixed itself. Perhaps they were trying so hard to label their relationship, or they might lacked of meaningful communication. But tonight everything is being put into a correct place, striking a balance between passionate waves of affection and pure friendship.

He really wants to kiss Donghyuck again, but tonight he needs to take care of him. And he is more than willing to do that, more than enough.

Mark switches off the light and lies down in front of Donghyuck. Another example of them ruling the time-space is how the seconds are different when they look into each other's eyes in the dark, arms again in the form of a sincere hug, their hair intertwined in the pillow.

The younger moves a bit closer, embracing Minhyung's chest who puts his chin on top of Hyuck's head. They stay quiet like that for a while, a mix of peace of mind and unceasing nervousness. It feels as if this was the first time they take a rest since forever.

Mark's mind is whispering three words louder and louder, and his heart seems like could explode of any given moment. Then, not thinking further whether the younger is already sleeping or not, the sentence scapes from his lips in a quivery voice.

"I love you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> busy week but here it is, the 5th chapter!! it's been a roller coaster writing this, i hope you like it (ɔ◔‿◔)ɔ ♥♥♥
> 
> we will have to wait until next chapter (the last one) to know what happens when they wake up ~


	6. this isn’t a dream, is it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> happy Valentine's day, everyone!!! and what's a better way to go through it than with a bit of markhyuck content (✿◠‿◠) 
> 
> remember, this is the sexual content/smut chapter (it's on the tags anyways but i feel like warning you even tho!!), as well as the final one, which means that this is the end of this story. THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR READING IT!!!
> 
> stay safe, loves <3

I love you

The two sleepy boys completely forgot to close the shutters at night, so when the sunlight sets aside into the silent bedroom, one of them is affected by the intrusive rays.

What a beautiful dream, Donghyuck thinks, moving slowly in place just to rub his eyes, not wanting to wake up the boy who’s gently hugging him. A beautiful yet ethereal dream.

The ginger boy smiles softly realizing that they are still fully dressed from the party; Hyuck still wearing Mark’s coat. Last night, he felt asleep as soon as Mark hugged him, but he perfectly remember those words around his dreamy head during the nocturnal time.

Even if it was a dream (that’s what his slightly hangover brain is making him think), he has never heard anyone dedicating such a magical phrase to him.

All his previous partners said that they loved his voice, his skin, his eyes, some bold of them praised his ass! That mean anything negative, of course. He had a lot of amazing experiences, but everything was always… physical, carnal, shallow.

Dreaming about Minhyung that way, romantic rather sexual, feels good. Not only is not Hyuck used to having these kind of relationship with anyone, but in general the mere presence of the older lying down next to him, in his bed, cuddling him all night long, also feels good.

It almost as if their unity came natural. Perhaps it is the nature of their fate together.

That really shakes something inside the younger, who collocates his head up to look at the breathtaking face with closed eyes a few inches apart, intertwined bodies. After all the hesitation mixed with waves of passion since they met, Mark has taken care of him when Donghyuck was going through his weakest state.

Not that he should speak highly about a man for not taking advantage of him, it’s the bare minimum! But he knows that’s not the usual thing to do after a party. Specially the staying at home part, without running away.

Donghyuck can’t help but caressing Mark’s face, admiring the older’s features: tiny moles here and there decorating the pale skin, wild black hair around the pillow, big closed eyes, firm nose, scarcely facial hair above those pretty lips that he so well know the taste in spite of all the days without a kiss.

So finally, resulting of those touches, Mark opens his dark eyes with a curious look, recollection his thoughts about where is he after such a calm sleep time. And when he does that little action, he finds a pair of hazel eyes staring at him with an entire constellation sparkling inside.

“Good morning” Mark says in a low tone, raspy voice covering an attractive smile, remembering with a blush that he has slept, only sleep and that was enough, with this cute boy in front of him.

“Hi” Hyuck’s mouth widen in a pure smile.

“How are you?” He asks, referring to his previous tipsy state.

“I’m ok, I’m a big boy!”

“Sure you are” Mark laughs while he accommodates himself between the younger’s embrace. Moving, he realizes what Hyuck did some minutes ago: they are wearing last night outfits. “Oh my gosh, we didn’t change?”

“It seems like we don’t and we should because it’s stinky here” he gains a shove by the older between sweet laughs.

In this new position, Donghyuck notices how uncomfortable is actually wearing a coat lying on bed so he clumsily tries to take the piece of clothing off, which Mark observes in amusement some seconds before sitting up on his knees and helps the poor boy in struggle.

The younger also gets up into a sitting posture, legs surrounding the other, who’s unhurriedly taking off the coat (‘my own coat’ Mark would say) and gently throws it to the floor. When he comes back to face the shorter boy, Mark has a little fun brushing the messy red hair trying to put the locks in order.

“This is the second time you borrow clothes from me” he chuckles.

Meanwhile, Donghyuck stares at him rather immersed, letting himself be handled with such a delicate touches. He’s not very used to be babied and he’s liking it. As a consequence, just as if his mouth didn’t pay attention to his brain, he speaks out loud. “I dreamed with you tonight.”

The older lowers his eyes to look at him with curiosity and moves his hands from Hyuck’s hair to his cheeks, caressing the tanned skin with his thumbs. “Was it good?”

“Yeah” he blushes, wanting to break the eye contact but actually mesmerizing. He hates feeling shy but he doesn’t care with Minhyung. “You told me something beautiful.”

The older’s facial expression tense a bit, having a guess already; obviously, he remembers that last night he confessed, when he thought the younger was sleeping. Even though, he smiles because he’s not longer scared for liking a boy.

There’s nothing wrong with loving Donghyuck.

“I always tell you beautiful things” his hands travel again, this time holding on the younger’s waist, above his shinny shirt.

“But you never have told me that” he murmurs with a timid chuckle, getting closer, foreheads together to finally look away from those dark eyes.

“What did I say?” the older asks in the same whispering tone. He’s still terrified, yes, but in a completely different way than before, pretty comfortable in this intimate moment, and actually ready to say again what he said last night. 

Hyuck could say the same, that the intimacy he has achieved thanks to the older can’t be expressed into any correct form of words. He separates to find that pair of eyes that screams more than he can ever hear. Mark doesn’t possess doubt anymore, that acid feeling that made Hyuck so insecure about this unusual relationship.

But fortune is on their side now because neither of their hearts feels bitter, in fact this is the first time he’s being conscious about the pure connection he shares with Minhyung.

This is very strange for the younger. Always being the naughty and funny one, yet today he feels extremely minuscule (and he knows it’s not an effect from alcohol, even if he’s dizzy on the inside). Moreover, he’s perfectly aware of how positive these new feelings are: minuscule but understood, small but loved.

Although he was the one who asked about what they are days ago and as opposed to the raven haired, he’s still not feeling brave enough to repeat what he (thinks he) dreamed because that would mean tackle a new emotion without previous mental preparation, even for someone as adventurous as him, which goes into another question instead of an answer. Simply making some time for the inevitable confession.

“Why did you say sorry for making me wait?” this, of course, completely takes Mark off-guard, cocking his head in confusion. Donghyuck breaks the sudden seriousness with a whole-hearted smile. “Yesterday in the club, when we were dancing, you told me that” he explains, placing his arms around Mark’s shoulders. “What do you mean?”

The older sighs, never amazed enough by the younger’s mind, and quiet during some second to think about it. “What I mean is that I regret making you wait for me to make up my mind, but… at the same time, I’m pleased that I did because the last thing I wanted to do was to project my insecurities into you.”

“Insecurities?”

With this, Mark can’t wait longer and leans on to leave a soft peck on those pouty lips.

“I love you, Lee Donghyuck” he waits with a solemn facial expression for a reaction from the said boy, but a nervous laugh escapes from his mouth. “Fuck, sorry, I can’t believe I just–“

And there he has the reaction he was looking for: the younger moves forward without thinking twice into another kiss. Mark doesn’t fight against it, he doesn’t care about a proper verbal response because this simple gesture is already significant.

They quickly carry on from a simple unannounced kiss to a deep silent conversation between their tongues; a perfect balance of desire and delicateness, this being the moment lips had wanted since yesterday on the dance floor.

Mark’s hands journey to find skin under them, and only when he holds the tanned waist under Donghyuck shirt, the younger sits on his lap while separates, rosy cheeks and wet plump lips.

“You love me for real?” he asks breathy, nose still in contact with Mark’s.

The older smiles, admiring that sudden innocence as if their roles had been reverse. He commence kissing Donghyuck’s neck as tender as he always treats him. “Why would I lie?” he whispers between the kisses, sensing the younger instinctively pulling his head back to give him complete access.

“So this isn’t a dream, is it?” The red haired thinks out loud, eyes closed in pure bliss.

Mark scrunches his nose in a happy laugh. “This is real, Donghyuck.”

He slowly unbuttons the upper part of the shirt that interpose between him and Hyuck’s collarbones, making the fingers around his black hair grip harder. Even with the passage of time, the skin under Mark’s lips still smells like the most marvelous fragrance. His shaky hands wander behind the half-open shirt, noticing how the boy gets warmer every new second.

“Minhyung, please…” the younger whimpers, his fingers now determined to take the older’s shirt off as well.

Because of both passionate actions, nobody would say that on the inside their hearts are as unquiet as a hurricane. And reasons being so different that their extremes meet together: Mark hasn’t been this comfortable with anyone before, not only physically but most important on an emotional level, and the first time he feels like this is with another man. On the other hand, Donghyuck never felt a real connection with anybody, he’s experimenting love apart from lust for the first time, too.

Soon, two naked bodies waltz between the sheets and the sunlight. It is a strange sensation how natural they react to each other touches. Last thing that worries them is the bustling streets down there, the only part of the universe essential right now is that bedroom. That bed.

At this point, Mark has possibly kissed every single corner of the younger’s skin, every mole under him, leaving love bites here and there, only ghosting the essential part which is leaking already, provoking desperate sounds from the only person who has stolen not only his clothes, but his heart. He’s hypnotized by everything the other makes, by everything the other is offering to him.

But Donghyuck switches positions, surprising the older, blatantly looking at the body in full disposition, making Mark shy realizing their current… excited state. He was so immerse into the softness that didn’t notice how turned on they actually are.

Hyuck leans down to kiss the other’s lips again, creating an endless rotation of kisses. He (almost imperceptibly) grinds his bare buttocks above Mark’s length.

“Is this okay?”

The older gulps, now he’s the one who feels in dreamland. “Yeah” he nods, mind blind by so many feelings at once, every one of them better than the previous one. Hands fly caressing the tanned thighs to encourage Donghyuck “please, keep going.”

Hyuck doesn’t need to be told twice.

The younger hides his flustered face on the other’s neck when Mark finally find a place on the oh so willing butt cheeks, squeezing them just to obtain a loud moan next to his ear. “Minhyung…”

The older panics, kindly moving his pale fingers through the sun kissed arched back. But Donghyuck is tired of such a formal behaviour between them, knowing that Mark is kind of novice in this situation. He finds himself wanting more, needing more. Ready for more.

Donghyuck pulls away to fix his gaze with the blushing boy beneath him. “I want you. Minhyung, I really want you.”

In the same term, Mark completely understand and doesn’t need to be told twice.

Time is just an abstract concept running through their intoxicating lips, intertwined fingers, and small tears of overwhelmed joy. Mark is a serene lover, Donghyuck is a frantic beloved, and both together create a bubble of balance that doesn’t count the real minutes around them.

Mark places the younger gently on the bed again, ginger hair all over the pillow, who just grabbed a half empty bottle of lube from the desk next to the bed. Donghyuck spreads his legs like a flower ready to be tasted, and the older can’t help but shiver in glory. “I’m so happy I met you.”

“Me too” Donghyuck smiles, and soon that smile turns into a pleasure frown when he finally, finally feels fingers around his entrance. Not whoever fingers, but Minhyung’s.

They truly are in their own little world, Mark focused on this new physical sensation of meticulous treatment with a partner, and Donghyuck noticing how is he being touched like porcelain or glass. To distract themselves, the raven haired kiss his neck, shoulders, hard nipples, his soft stomach, which is moving rapidly thanks to the stimulus he’s taking down there, welcoming new fingers.

The second moan of the morning is sung, the younger choking around the hand and nails gripping on Mark’s shoulders, hoping this one gets the message.

And so does, pausing to change his position, so nervous that he can’t do anything else than kissing Donghyuck’s lips one more time.

“Are you ready, baby?” he asks, too much concerning about the following step that an endearment escapes from his rosy mouth.

Donghyuck nods, gazing over the boy on top, accepting him completely with glossy eyes. “Yes, please.”

Already correctly positioned, Mark enters him in the most caring manner possible, making them moan together for the first time. As cliche as it could sound, this connection feels more real than anything else in their life, two bodies fully receiving the same love they are giving. Not knowing what does it feels to be floating, this is without a shadow of doubt the most similar sensation.

Mark moves delicately, making him love in the exact same way he kisses him, the same way he looks at him: with unconditional devotion. Who knows how much time has passed to the pleasure to increase more and more. Without separating their mouths, a pair of shaky arms surround Mark’s broad shoulders, long legs around his thin waist, and a cocky sentence is whispered that helps both of them to steady their rhythm.

“Fuck me.”

Every motion by the older’s hips gets bolder and bolder, and Donghyuck falls in an absolutely state of ecstasy. Much more deeper than sexual satisfaction. There, around Mark’s length, he feels loved. And he naturally returns that fondness with the same passion. They don't want this moment to end; not the sex itself, not only that, but their closeness, this extreme intimacy that is making them be drugged of love.

The younger moans rise and rise to screams, letting Mark guess his final. “Minhyung!“ no other word can escape from his trembling lips.

“Are you close, baby?” rhetorical question that simply expects more beautiful sounds from Donghyuck’s throat. He is admiring the younger’s facial expressions, closer and closer to his end, hands combined to support each other until he makes a decisive move into him.

A beat of silence before, Hyuck is clenching hard around Mark’s shaft and loses himself to his orgasm, coming undone, arching his back away from the bedsheets. He’s had a lot of orgasm before, but this one is sensed in his soul. Is that even possible?

That’s all it takes to send Mark to his his edge seconds before, waves of lack of time tense. Crying in pleasure, he unifies his moans with Donghyuck’s when he feels himself coming inside him, filling him up in more than just one way.

The older lies down on top of him, irregular breaths that find a perfect pace when they listen to the crazy bump of their hearts, chest to chest, closed eyes.

“Stay inside, please” Donghyuck murmurs, blossom body clinging onto the older. Mark feels so good to let him go so easily.

Even if he had wanted to go out, it takes a while for Mark to move, so it’s practical to accomplish said desire. “Okay” he smiles, curling slowly next to him.

They lie down there for a moment longer; dirty sheets, sweaty bodies, comfortable silence, fulfilled hearts.

“You feel amazing” his hand plays around the red hair, brushing the bangs away to see his bare face.

“You’re not bad” the younger laughs, being pulled forward to link their lips in a calm kiss to recharge energy.

They separate just the necessary to share air in the same space, lost in each other’s eyes. Feeling himself getting completely soft, Mark decides to get out as slow as he can, holding Hyuck’s hips and caressing his sides as if he was touching a piece of art. Maybe he is.

“Remember when you asked me what are we?” he suddenly breaks the lovable atmosphere with the question that tortured him since the day Hyuck said it in the dressing room.

The younger widen his eyes, accommodating his posture with a leg around Mark’s waist, getting impossibly closer. “Of course I do. Why?”

Mark gulps soundly, nerves mixing with excitement. “I think we could talk about that, if you want.”

Donghyuck will never stop being astonished by this boy in front of him. In fact, he realizes he didn’t reply to his confession.

“I love you too, Minhyung” he notices a new spark of life inside the other’s eyes.

“So what do you want us to be, my love?” Mark can’t help but reaching his ass, smacking a gentle slap on the giggling skin, making the owner of it chuckle.

This time, Donghyuck takes some time to think, his grin getting bigger. “You know… I told you I’d teach you how to seduce me, and you’ve done it” the older stares at him, paying attention to every word. “Now it’s your turn to teach me how to seduce you.”

Mark could scream of happiness but he prefers to pamper Hyuck’s face with butterfly kisses, the same butterflies he has inside his stomach. “I’ll gladly teach you.”

The younger hugs him like a koala, this proximity not enough for how much he wants to feel Minhyung in every sense. “So we are together, as a couple, right?”

“Yes” he pecks for the last time his plump lips before getting off from the messy bed and holding his boyfriend in his arms, laughing naked around the house. The younger holds on him as if his life depends on it.

Maybe he does, because he borrowed his clothes but also his heart.

“Now we really need to take a shower, baby.”


End file.
